


Quiet in Copenhagen

by duskodair



Series: On discovery [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Musical Instruments, None of my Nordics are cishet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskodair/pseuds/duskodair
Summary: They’re in Oslo and Denmark is fed up with noise, usually it’s the other way round in their little family but once Norway and Iceland get the musical instruments out, there’s no stopping them.





	Quiet in Copenhagen

The sound of agitated strings permeated through the door as Denmark pushed it open. Iceland and Norway had been playing for hours now, and whilst Denmark loved their music, he had a headache.

Denmark slipped into the room unnoticed by the pair. His cello leaned against the wall, and he considered it briefly before deciding against it as Norway’s violin soared in pitch.

He beat a hasty retreat from the music room. Neither player was aware of anything but their music. Denmark couldn’t stop them.

He found himself in the office on the other side of the house, and whilst the music was still audible, it was quieter. 

He could have escaped the music entirely; they were in Oslo for the weekend and Denmark could easily have gone home. Denmark liked it in Norway’s house, however, and saw little appeal in returning to Copenhagen.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it to find three new spam emails and the minutes from a meeting about fish oil, which he was not interested in reviewing. The meeting itself had been taxing enough.

One of the spam emails was from Instagram, which his government had forced him to join, saying that it ‘humanised’ him. All he had posted was a picture of his flag flying from a government building (one with a nice big boulder outside). 

He decided that he might as well post something else so ambled back to the music room, ears stinging, to film his noisily talented relatives.

The pair had moved from ancient melodies to an interesting jumble of Eurovision song snippets, all merging together. Against all odds, it actually sounded pleasant so Denmark filmed it, before retreating to the office to post his masterpiece. He included a vaguely irritated comment noting the length of the playing. The pair had been playing since mid-morning and, looking out of the window, Denmark watched the sun sink in the sky.

For some reason, this post went down a lot better than Denmark’s nice flag, boulder, building shot, which he thought was strange. He liked that boulder.

Eventually the music session was broken up by Denmark presenting coffee and liquorice to the pair, distracting them from the unending noise. They were pleased, and thus, Denmark too was pleased.

He may have hidden their instruments, or they may have simply got lost, Norway’s house was large, things got lost regularly (a very convenient arrangement for Denmark when Norway needed to lose something). For the rest of the weekend, Denmark got his break from string music.

His government did insist that the video was the kind of thing that they wanted on his Instagram, much to Norway’s dismay, as Denmark particularly enjoyed photographing him in weird situations. Norway had to start his own account so that he could defend his honour (and get revenge). 

Iceland thought about it, decided they were idiots and stayed well away, filling his own account with memes and pictures of his homeland. That, he thought, was much better.


End file.
